militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4th Military Region (Vietnam People's Army)
The 4th Military District of Vietnam People's Army, is directly under the Ministry of Defense of Vietnam, tasked to organize, build, manage and command armed forces defending the North Central Vietnam. The predecessor, 4th War Zone ( ) was established by the order of Ho Chi Minh on October 15, 1945, and this day has become the traditional day of the Military Zone. On June 3, 1957, Ho Chi Minh signed the ordinance 17/SL to establish 4th Military Zones on the basis of 4th Joint Zone ( ), simultaneously with other military zones: the North Vietnamese, North West, North East, Left Bank, Right Bank. * Command Headquarters: Road Lê Duẩn, Vinh city, Phone: 0383.859.100 * Commander: Lieutenant General Nguyễn Hữu Cường * Political Commissar: Lieutenant General Mai Quang Phấn: member of Central Committee of the Communist Party of Vietnam Xth * Deputy Commander cum Chief of Staff: Major General Hồ Ngọc Tỵ Agencies * Department of Staff * Department of Politics ** Division of Organization ** Division of Cadre ** Division of Policy ** Division of Propogendar and Training ** Division of Thoughts and Culture ** Military Court of Military Zone ** Military Procuratorate of Military Zone ** Military Museum of 4th Military Zone: Road Lê Duẩn, Vinh city. ** Newspaper of 4th Military Zone ** Troupe of 4th Military Zone ** Football Club of 4th Military Zone * Department of Logistics * Department of Technology ** Workshop 41 ** Warehouse CK1 ** Warehouse 830 * Office of Command of 4th Military Zone Units * Military Command of Thanh Hóa Province- Commander: Major General Vũ Văn Tùng (2008) * Military Command of Nghệ An * Military Command of Hà Tĩnh * Military Command of Quảng Bình * Military Command of Quảng Trị * Military Command of Thừa Thiên–Huế * Military School of Military Zone * 324 Division (titled as "Ngu Binh" troops): established on January 7, 1955 at Triều Dương Town, Tĩnh Gia County, Thanh Hóa Province. Present Headquarters of the Division is located in Lạc Sơn Town, Đô Lương County, Nghệ An Province. * 341 Infantry Division (titled as "Cả River" troops): established on December 22, 1972 in Nam Đàn County, Nghệ An Province. * 968 Infantry Division * 337 Defence Economics Division * 283rd Anti-Aircraft Brigade * 414th Combat Engineering Brigade * 80th Communication Regiment: honored as Hero of People's Armed Forces of Vietnam in 2005. * 16th Artillery Brigade: located on Thuận An Town, Phú Vang County, Thừa Thiên–Huế Province, establishe on April 13, 1966 in Vĩnh Phúc Province. Honored as Heroes of the People's Armed Forces of Vietnam in 2006. * 206th Tank Regiment * Controlling Cooperation of International Cooperation of 4th Military Zone- Board Chairman: Senior Colonel Lê Đình Tứ (honored as Hero of Labor of Vietnam in 2007) * Construction and Installation Company of 4th Military Zone: located in Hồng Lĩnh, Hà Tĩnh Province. * 4th Military Hospital. Successive Commander and Leadership Commanders * Major General Lê Thiết Hùng (1946–1947): Leader ( ) of 4th War Zone ( ). * Chu Văn Tấn (1947–1948): Leader of 4th War Zone. * Major General Nguyễn Sơn (1948–1949): Commander of 4th Joint Zone ( ) * Colonel Hoàng Minh Thảo (1949–1950): After that, he was Senior Lieutenant General, Professor, honored as People's Teacher of Vietnam. * Trần Sâm: Major General (1959), Lieutenant General (1974), Colonel General (1986). * Major General Nguyễn Đôn (1956–1959): Lieutenant General (1974) * Major General Chu Huy Mân (1961–1962): Colonel General (1974), General (1980), vice Chairman of the State Council. * Major General Trần Văn Quang (1962–1965): Lieutenant General (1974), Colonel General (1984). * Senior Colonel Vũ Nam Long (1965–1966): Lieutenant General in 1981. * Senior Colonel Đàm Quang Trung (1967–1971): Major General (April 1974), Lieutenant General (January 1980), Colonel General (1984), vice chairman of the State Council Vietnam. * Major General Vương Thừa Vũ (1971–1973): Lieutenant General (1974). * Major General Đàm Quang Trung (1973–1976) * Major General Hoàng Minh Thi (1978–1982): member of Central Committee of the Communist Party of Vietnam (1976–1982) * Lieutenant General Hoàng Cầm (1982–1986): Colonel General (1987), General Inspector of the Army. * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Quốc Thước : former vice Chairman and Secretary-General of Vietnam Veterans Association * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Khắc Dương * Lieutenant General Trương Đình Thanh (2002–2005) * Lieutenant General Đoàn Sinh Hưởng (2005–2009) * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Hữu Cường (2009-) Political Commissioners, Deputy Commanders of Politics * Trần Văn Quang (1946–1948): Political Commissar of War Zone 4. * Major General Nguyễn Sơn (1948–1949): Political Commissar * Trần Sâm: Major General (1959), Lieutenant General (1974), Colonel General (1986). * Major General Chu Huy Mân (1957–1958): Political Commissar * Major General Nguyễn Trọng Vĩnh (1958–1961):Political Commissar * Major General Chu Huy Mân (1961–1962): Political Commissar * Major General Lê Hiến Mai (1965–1967): Political Commissar * Major General Hoàng Kiện (1967–1970) * Major General Đàm Quang Trung (1973–1975): Political Commissar * Lieutenant General Đặng Hòa (1982–1988): Deputy Commander of Politics * Major General Lê Văn Giánh: Deputy Commander of Politics * Major General Phạm Văn Long: Deputy Commander of political * Lieutenant General Phạm Hồng Minh (-1/3/2007): Deputy Commander of Politics. * Major General Mai Quang Phấn (3/2007- ): Political Commissar Category:Military regions of the People's Army of Vietnam